Lügen und Verrat
by BobbyBoo'sbestfriend
Summary: Elena ist ein normaler 16-jähriger Teenager aus Deutschland, zumindest hat sie sich immer für normal gehalten. Als sie anfängt, Vampire Academy zu lesen, wird sie plötzlich in das Buch hineingezogen und findet sich in Roses Welt wieder, wo sie viele neue Leute kennenlernt und einem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommt, dass ihr Leben für immer verändern wird.
1. Chapter 1

Ich wusste nicht warum, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Götter irgendwie gegen mich verschworen hatten und alles daran setzten mir mein Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Und dann musste ich mir natürlich die Frage stellen, warum sie ausgerechnet immer mich auswählten. War ich in meinem letzten Leben so ein Miststück gewesen, dass ich es einfach verdient hatte oder hatten die Götter bloß unheimlich Spaß daran mich zu ärgern? Ich wusste es nicht, keine Ahnung. Aber im Moment war ich verdammt wütend, wütend auf meine Eltern, wütend auf diesen blöden Typen aus dem Club. Ja, der hatte mir meine restlichen Ferien gründlich versaut, indem er mich nicht nur aus seinem blöden Club geworfen hat, weil ich einen gefälschten Ausweis benutzt habe (Was ja nun wirklich jeder heutzutage macht!), sondern auch noch meine Eltern davon in Kenntniss gesetzt hat! Ehrlich, wie viele minderjährige Teenager besitzen einen gefälschten Ausweis? Und da reicht es diesem Idioten nicht, dass er mich vor meinen Freunden zur Tür hinaus zerrt, nein, er muss auch noch gleich petzen gehen! Wütend pfefferte ich meine Tasche in die Ecke meines Zimmers, das ich bis Pfingsten wohl nicht mehr verlassen würde, wie mir mein Vater vor ungefähr 5 Minuten schimpfend und mit hochrotem Gesicht mitgeteilt hatte. Er hatte mir einen dreißigminütigen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie sher ich das Vertrauen meiner Eltern missbraucht hatte, wo sie mir doch ohnehin schon so viel Freiraum ließen, bla, bla, bla... Anfangs hatte ich noch versucht mich zu verteidigen, es jedoch mit der Zeit aufgegeben, da es meine Strafe nur zu verlängern schien und war, als mein Vater die Predigt mit einem "Hausarrest, Pfingsten, Zimmer, keine Freunde, keine Geburtatagsfeier!" beendete, in mein Zimmer gerannt und weinend auf meinem Bett zusammengesunken. Ich schämte mich ein bisschen dafür, vor meinen Freunden aus dem Club gezogen worden zu sein, aber die Wut auf meine Eltern war größer. Keine Party, um meinen sechzehnten Geburtstag zu feiern, nicht einmal meine beste Freundin durfte kommen! Sogar meinen Laptop hatten sie mir weggenommen und mir versichert, dass ich ihn eine Weile nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Toller Geburtstag! Danke du Idiot!  
Da ich absolut keine Lust hatte zu schlafen und auch nicht besonders müde war, beschloss ich endlich das Buch zu lesen, das ich mir, trotz des Verbots meiner Eltern, aus dem Regal meiner Mutter stibitzt hatte und schlug es auf. Mal ehrlich, was sollte an "Vampire Avademy" so schlimm sein? Für mich hörte es sich eher nach einem dieser typischen Vampirromane an, die von sämtlichen jungen Mädchen regelrecht verschlungen wurden. Dazu muss man sagen, dass auch ich eines dieser Mädchen war, obwohl ich sonst eher wenig las, doch diese Bücher faszinierten mich, v.a. da meistens eine romantische Beziehung zwischen einem Vampir und einem Menschen entstand. Ja, ich gehörte definitiv auch zu dieser Art Teenager, schlug meistens jedoch nur ein Buch auf, wenn ich meine Gefühle gerade nicht unter Kontrolle bekam und nichts oder niemand hatte, den ich verprügeln konnte. Selbstbeherrschung zählte absolut nicht zu meinen Stärken, dafür war ich schon immer gut in Sport oder kämpfen gewesen, was mir den Ruf einbrachte, gefährlich zu sein. Außerdem hatte ich eine verdammt große Klappe, die mich schon in so manchen Ärger hineingezogen hatte.  
Ich begann das Buch zu lesen und vergaß den Vorfall mit meinen Eltern nach nur wenigen Minuten, so vertieft war ich in die Geschichte über Rose und Lissa versunken. Es war nicht allzu spannend, dass musste ich zugeben, aber es war richtig gut geschrieben und schon bald hatte ich das Gefühl selbst Teil von dieser Welt zu sein, die die Autorin geschaffen hatte. Auch konnte ich nach und nach entdecken, dass ich viel mit Rose gemeinsam hatte, sogar das Aussehen! Gegen zwei Uhr morgens legte ich das Buch endlich weg und kuschelte mich fest in meine Bettdecke. Vielleicht würde der Hausarrest doch nicht so übel werden, dachte ich. Nicht, wenn ich mir die restlichen Teile auch noch holte, dann konnte ich wenigstens mit den aderen mitreden.

Als ich sechs Stunden später erwachte, waren meine Eltern bereits unterwegs zur Arbeit und so ließ sich wenigstens eine erneute Außeinandersetzung am Morgen vermeiden, was für mein angespanntes Nervenkostüm sicherlich ganz gut war. Ich hatte die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht nämlich immer noch nicht ganz verdaut und fand es einfach lächerlich, dass vor allem mein Vater so übertrieben reagiert hatte! Ein einfaches Ausgeh-Verbot hätte es doch auch getan, oder?  
Als ich schließlich im Bad stand und mich im Spiegel betrachtete, entschied ich, dass meine Haare eine Dusche dringend nötig hatten und da ich mich noch ein wenig croggy fühlte, drehte ich den Wasserhahn ganz nach rechts. Das Wasser war so eisig, dass ich nach nur zwei Minuten das Gefühl hatte, mein Gehirn wäre eingefroren und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinem ganzen Körper aus, der wegen der Kälte zu zittern begann.  
Nachdem ich mir die Haare geföhnt hatte, schlüpfte ich in eine schwarze Jogginghose und ein weißes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "I Love New York", das dank meiner nassen Haare bald an meinem Rücken klebte.  
Da meine Eltern den ganzen Tag über weg sein würden, holte ich mir eine Schüssel mit Cornflakes, machte es mir auf dem beigen Sofa in unserem Wohnzimmer bequem und schnappte mir das Telefon, das auf dem runden Glastisch lag. Ich wählte die Nummer meiner besten Freundin Jana und drückte auf den grünen Hörer. Doch irgendwie hatte ich meine Eltern unterschätzt, die heute Morgen anscheinend den Hauptstecker des Servers mitgenommen haben mussten, weil ich keine Verbindung hatte. Auch der Fernseher funktionierte nicht!  
"Danke, Dad!", murmelte ich zerknirscht, als ich die Suche nach dem Stecker endgültig aufgab und mich wieder meinen Cornflakes zuwandte, die inzwischen vollkommen aufgeweicht waren.  
Da ich sonst nichts zu tun hatte, wollte ich mir die Beine vertreten, um mein erhitztes Gemüt etwas abzukühlen, doch die Haustüre war verschlossen. Wütend trat ich mit dem Fuß dagegen. Super, jetzt war ich also auch noch eine Gefangene!  
"Da gut, dann eben lesen", sagte ich und ging wieder in mein Zimmer.

Die nächsten Wochen waren eine Katastrophe. Ich ging zwar in die Schule, wo ich mich mit meinen Freunden unterhalten konnte, doch sobald ich auch nur einen Fuß über die Schwelle unseres Hauses setzte, war ich von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Kein Telefon, kein Laptop, kein Fernseher, nichts... Meine Laune wurde mit jedem Tag, den ich in diesem Gefängnis verbrachte, schlechter. Sogar das Wetter passte sich meiner Stimmung an.  
Obwohl der April berühmt war für seine schwankenden Temperaturen, war es ungewöhnlich kalt und regnerisch und der eisige Wind ließ einem das Gesicht gefrieren. Das einzige, das mich ein wenig aufmunterte, waren die Bücher, die ich förmlich verschlang. Auch sie musste ich vor meinen Eltern verstecken, jedoch nicht, weil ich nicht lesen durfte, sondern weil man mir schon als Kleinkind beigebracht hatte, dass diese Bücher gefährlich waren. Warum, wusste allerdings niemand. Ich konnte mich aber noch gut an meinen sechsten Geburtstag erinnern, als ich "Blutsschwestern" in einem Regal in Mum's Büro gefunden und sie gebeten hatte, mir daraus vorzulesen. Sie hat mir damals das Buch aus der Hand gerissen und mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst (den Abdruck konnte man eine Woche später immer noch sehen) mit der Erklärung, dass ich niemals diese Bücher lesen durfte, da sie gefährlich für mich waren. Anfangs hatte ich sie noch mit Fragen gelöchert, hatte es irgendwann jedoch aufgegeben und das Thema aus meinem Kopf verdrängt.

Am Freitag vor den Pfingstferien kam meine Mutter zu mir ins Zimmer, als ich gerade ins Bett gehen wollte, und setzte sich neben mich. Sie wirkte müde und erschöpft.  
"Wir fliegen in den Ferien nach Ägypten", eröffnete sie mir und strich dabei behutsam eine Strähne meines braunen Haares aus meinem Gesicht, woraufhin ich ein Stück von ihr wegrückte. Sie ließ die Hand wieder sinken.  
"Toll", antwortete ich kalt. "Gibt es dort auch einen Käftig, wo ihr mich einsperren könnt?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Du wirst nicht mitkommen."  
Ungläubig sah ich sie an. "Ihr tut so, als hätte ich jemanden umgebracht!", fuhr ich sie an. "Das war nur ein gefälschter Ausweis, Mum! Ihr könnt mich doch nicht ewig einsperren!"  
"Elena, du vergisst mit wem du sprichst! Dein Vater und ich haben entschieden, dass du hier bleibst während wir fort sind und daran kannst du nichts ändern. Du hast unser Vertrauen missbraucht und das sind nunmal die Konsequenzen, die du zu tragen hast!" Ihre Stimme klang fast genauso wütend wie meine.  
"Das ist doch lächerlich!", jetzt schrie ich. "Andere bekommen für sowas höchstens Ausgeh-Verbot oder eine Woche Hausarrest!"  
"Du bist aber nicht die anderen, Elena! Du bist unsere Tochter und wirst dich auch dementsprechend verhalten!" Die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung waren aus ihren Zügen verschwunden und Zorn war an ihre Stelle getreten. "Ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir diskutieren. Es ist so wie es ist und damit basta. Gute Nacht!"  
Damit stand sie auf und verließ das Zimmer, wobei sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.  
Wütend nahm ich eines meiner Kissen und schleuderte es ihr nach. Das war so ungerecht!  
"Und von was soll ich leben?", schrie ich meine Zimmertür an. "Von Staub und Leitungswasser?"  
Ich bekam keine Antwort mehr.

Ich versuchte zwar irgendwie zu schlafen, doch ich war viel zu aufgewühlt, um auch nur ein Auge zuzumachen. Unruhig wälzte ich mich in meinem Bett hin und her, bis ich nach zwei Stunden, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten, schließlich ans Fenster trat und es öffnete. Frische, kühle Nachtluft schlug mir entgegen und jagte mir eine leicht Gänsehaut über den Rücken. In den letzten Wochen hatte ich schon oft eine Fluch durch mein Fenster in Erwägung gezogen, den Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder verworfen. Aus einem einfachen Grund: mein Zimmer befand sich im zweiten Stock und es waren ungefähr fünf Meter bis zum Boden, was mir höchstwahrscheinlich das Genick brechen würde und, ganz ehrlich, ich wollte doch irgendwie älter werden als 15.  
Gegen ein Uhr morgens machte mich mein Magen darauf aufmerksam, dass er dringend etwas zu essen benötigte und da ich keinerlei Knabberzeug in der letzten Zeit bunkern konnte, musste ich Wohl oder Übel in die Küche gehen, um mir etwas zu holen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Tür und lauschte einen Moment, für den Fall, dass meine Eltern noch wach waren. Da ich jedoch nichts hörte, schlich ich auf Zehenspitzen die schmale Holztreppe hinunter, wobei ich bei dem leisesten Geräusch zusammenzuckte und erschrocken den Atem anhielt. Ich kam nicht weiter als bis zur Schlafzimmertür meiner Eltern, die einen Spalt breit geöffnet war, sodass ich ihre leisen Stimmen vernehmen konnte.

"Wir können sie nicht alleine lassen, während wir weg sind", sagte meine Mutter. "Sie werden sie mitnehmen, wenn sie unser Versteck finden, Ivan."  
"Ronald wird sich um sie kümmern. Wenn nötig wird er Elena gewaltsam von hier fort schaffen, falls es zu einem Angriff kommt, dann haben wir genügend Zeit uns an einem anderen Ort niederzulassen", meinte mein Vater beruhigend.  
Verblüfft starrte ich durch den Spalt in der Tür, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Wer zum Teufel sollte uns angreifen wollen? Wir waren nicht reich und hatten auch keine wichtigen beziehungen zu irgendwelchen Regierungsleuten. Wir waren eine stinknormale Familie wie jede andere auch! Was sollte also jemand von uns wollen? Und wer um alles in der Welt war Ronald?  
"Ryan weiß was wir vorhaben, Ivan! Wir sollten Elena einfach mitnehmen und dann vonhier verschwinden!" Meine Mutter klang zunehmend beunruhigter. "Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass diese Mörderin ihr Kind zurück bekommt! Sie hat meine kleine Joanna auf dem Gewissen!"  
Ich konnte hören wie meine Mutter schluchzte. Noch mehr Fragen sammelten sich in meinem Kopf. Das Ganze passte irgendwie nicht zusammen, ergab einfach keinen Sinn für mich. Wer war Joanna? Hatten meine Eltern noch ein Kind gehabt und es mir verschwiegen? Und von welcher Mörderin war die Rede? Angestrengt lauschte ich weiterhin ihrem Gespräch und versuchte Antworten auf meine Fragen zu bekommen.  
"Wir können Elena nicht mitnehmen und das weißt du!", entgegnete mein Vater. "Sie würde nur Fragen stellen und nicht verstehen, warum es kein richtiger Urlaub ist, Anna. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass sie die Wahrheit herausfindet!"  
Einen Moment lang war es still, dann antwortete meine Mutter.  
"Sie hat die Bücher gelesen, Ivan", sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme. "Ich weiß nicht wie oder wann sie den ersten Teil in die Hände bekommen hat, aber ich habe den unter ihrem Kopfkissen entdeckt, als ich vorhin bei ihr im Zimmer war."  
"Dann weiß sie es also?"  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie eine Ahnung hat, wer sie wirklich ist. Sie wird in diesen Büchern nicht einmal erwähnt, wie du vielleicht schon vergessen hast und ich schwöre bei Gott, dass ich Elena eigenhändig umbringen werde, wenn sie herausfindet wer ihre Familie ist. Das hat weder sie noch ihre Mutter verdient." Ihre Stimme klang jetzt kalt und hasserfüllt, als sie die letzten Worte aussprach und ich wich erschrocken zurück. Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen, oder? Was hatte ich ihr denn schon getan? Ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich manchmal über die Stränge geschlagen hatte, aber das war doch kein Grund mich umzubringen!  
Ich wich weiter zurück, bis ich an der Wand an einem der Fotos hängen blieb und es zu Boden fiel. Mit einem lauten Krachen und Splittern schlug es auf den Fliesen auf und mein Herz hörte für einen Moment auf zu schlagen. Für einen Augenblick blieb alles ruhig und ich schloss die Augen.  
Dann trat jemand auf den Flur und knipste das Licht an.

"Was zum Teufel hast du hier unten zu suchen!", brüllte mein Vater. "Geh auf dein Zimmer und bleib dort!"  
Dann registrierte er meinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck und seine Miene versteinerte sich. Er kam auf micht zu und packte mich an den Schultern, wobei er mich kräftig schüttelte.  
"Was hast du gehört!? Wie viel von dem was wir gesagt haben hast du mitbekommen!?" Jetzt drückte er mich gegen die Wand, eine Hand immer noch an meiner Schulter, die andere and meiner Kehle.  
Unfähig zu antworten, versuchte ich mich seinem Griff zu entwinden, doch er drückte noch fester zu.  
"SAG ES MIR!"  
Ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es machte, aber irgendwie holte ich mit meiner Hand aus und irgendwie traf ihn meine Faust mitten ins Gesicht, sodass er mich los ließ.  
Ich rannte die Treppe hinauf in mein Zimmer und schob meinen Sessel vor die Tür. Danach verkroch ich mich unter meiner Bettdecke und wartete.  
Wartete darauf, dass mein Vater die Tür aufriss und zu mir hinüber stürmte.  
Ich konnte Schritte vernehmen, die auf mich zu kamen. Konnte einen großen Schatten erkennen, der sich näherte und schließlich wurde die Bettdecke ruckartig von mir gerissen und ich blickte in ein Paar dunkelbrauner Augen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hier ist Kapitel 2 meiner Geschichte Lügen und Verrat. Vergesst nicht mir eure Meinungen zu sagen! :) Also, Reviews sind immer willkommen!

Lg

* * *

Ich starrte mein Gegenüber erschrocken und ein wenig verwirrt an. Das war nicht mein Vater und ich war auch nicht in meinem Zimmer, wie ich einen Moment später begriff. Ich befand mich in einem kleinen Raum mit kahlen Wänden, der von grellen Leuchtstoffröhren beleuchtet wurde und, den Gitterstäben an der Tür nach zu schließen, eine Art Gefängnis war. Wie zum Teufel war ich hier her gekommen? Und warum?  
Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder meinem Gegenüber zu. Eine junge Frau, nicht älter als zwanzig, starrte mich verwirrt an. Sie war relativ schlank, mit dunkelbraunen Augen und noch dunklerem Haar, das sich allmählich aus ihrem Zopf löste. Sie trug schwarze Baumwollhosen und dazu eine weiße Bluse und ein Jackett. Sie musterte mich argwöhnisch, wobei sie ihre Augen leicht zusammenkniff.  
"Okay", begann sie. "Wer bist du und wie um alles in der Welt bist du hier rein gekommen?" Der amerikanische Akzent in ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu hören.  
"I-ich... hab keine Ahnung. Ehrlich.", stotterte ich, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt. "Naja, ich bin vor meinem Dad davon gelaufen und hab mich unter meiner Bettdecke versteckt und dann... äh... dann war ich hier... wo auch immer hier sein mag…"  
Zweifelnd blickte sie auf mich herab und es war offensichtlich, dass sie mir nicht glaubte.  
„Du hast dich vor deinem Dad unter einer Decke versteckt…. und dann warst du einfach so hier? In einem Kerker, der von mindestens einem Dutzend Wächtern bewacht wird?", ihre Stimme wurde ernst. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich dir kein Wort glaube, würde ich doch gerne wissen, mit wem ich mir meine Zelle teile."  
„Elena…", antwortete ich unsicher. „Meine Name ist Elena."  
Sie entspannte sich ein wenig, ihr Blick blieb jedoch wachsam.  
„Schön", meinte sie. „Ich bin Rose Hathaway."  
Mir klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. „Die Rose Hathaway?"  
Sie wirkte überrascht. „Ja… abgesehen davon kenne ich keine andere Rose Hathaway… außer ich habe wieder einmal nichts mitbekommen, aber das passiert ja öfter in letzter Zeit.", fügte sie finster hinzu. „Du bist nicht von hier, oder? Was machst du hier eigentlich? Haben sie dich als meine Komplizin festgenommen, die mir bei meinem angeblichen Mord geholfen hat?"  
„Ich bin in Deutschland aufgewachsen…. Aber wie ich dir bereits gesagte habe, weiß ich nicht, wie ich in diese Zelle gekommen bin! Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob das Ganze hier überhaupt real ist oder ob mir mein Gehirn nur einen blöden Streich spielt!", erwiderte ich nun ein bisschen verärgert. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob ich nicht schon längst tot war? Ermordet von meinem eigenen Vater. Es war schon vollkommen unmöglich, dass ich mir auf einmal die Zelle mit der Hauptfigur aus einer Reihe Vampir-Büchern teilen musste!  
Wieder warf sie mir diesen zweifelnden Blick zu. So langsam machte mich das echt wütend.  
„Hör mal", fuhr ich sie an. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie ich hier her gekommen bin oder warum, und ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders scharf darauf zu warten, bis irgendwas passiert. Das Letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann, war das Gespräch zwischen meinen Eltern, in dem es darum ging, ein neues Versteck für uns zu finden und schließlich darum mich umzubringen, weil ich diese dämlichen Bücher gelesen habe! Ich war fünf beschissene Wochen in unserem Haus eingesperrt und hab verdammt nochmal keine Lust mit dir rumzustreiten! Außerdem müsstest du doch gesehen haben, als ich hier rein gebracht wurde, wenn sie mich wirklich festgenommen haben, oder?"  
Erst jetzt merkte ich wie wütend und traurig mich diese ganze Sache mit meinen Eltern noch machte. Ich hatte Fragen, Fragen, die in meinem Kopf umherschwirrten und nach einer Antwort verlangten.  
„Woah. Kein Grund so laut zu werden." Rose runzelte die Stirn. „Aber irgendwas musst du doch getan haben… Ich meine, keiner wird einfach so eingesperrt."  
Ich seufzte. Mein Magen knurrte einmal mehr und ich presste meine Hand darauf. Ich hatte verdammten Hunger, da ich bei meinem nächtlichen Ausflug leider nicht bis zur Küche gekommen war, um mir etwas zu essen zu besorgen und das wurde für mich allmählich wirklich zu einem Problem.  
„Du hast nicht zufällig etwas zu essen?", fragte ich sie.  
Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, erst wieder am Abend, gegen sechs Uhr."  
Sechs Uhr? Ich stöhnte. Bis dahin war ich halb verhungert!  
Eine Weile sagte keiner von uns etwas. Immer wieder ließ ich mir die Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen durch den Kopf gehen. Das ergab einfach keinen Sinn! Ich fuhr mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht und strich ein paar lose Strähnen hinter mein Ohr. Meine Augen brannten, da ich diese Nacht noch kein bisschen geschlafen hatte und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich absolut grauenvoll aussah. Doch auch in dieser Zelle fand ich einfach keine Ruhe – und ich wusste immer noch nicht genau wo ich mich eigentlich befand.  
„W-wo sind wir hier?", brachte ich schließlich müde hervor und drehte mich so, dass ich Rose direkt ansah.  
„In einer Zelle", antwortete sie und wies mit der Hand zu den Gitterstäben an der Tür. Ich verdrehte die Augen.  
„Das weiß ich! Aber wo genau?"  
„Am Königshof. Amerika." Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf die Hände, wobei ihr einige Strähnen des dunklen Haares ins Gesicht fielen.  
„Unmöglich", murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst. Rose runzelte abermals die Stirn.  
„Was bitte ist daran so unmöglich? Ich meine, abgesehen davon, dass ich auf die Idee kommen würde die Königen der Moroi-Welt zu ermorden.", erwiderte sie.  
„Das ist es ja gerade!", meinte ich. „Das hier sollte alles überhaupt nicht existieren! In meiner Welt gibt es so etwas wie Vampire nicht!"  
Jetzt hatte ich sie offensichtlich vollends verwirrt.  
„Was? Du bist ein Dhampir, was dich irgendwie auch zu einer Art Vampir macht.", stieß sie ungläubig hervor. „Oder willst du behaupten, dass du eigentlich nicht existierst?"  
Ich starrte sie an.  
„Ich – nein! Ich bin ein Mensch! Ein stink normaler Teenager, der auf eine stink normale Schule geht! Warum begreifst du das nicht!?"  
Das ganze wurde mir allmählich echt zu viel. Ich meine, es war schon irgendwie cool mit Rose Hathaway in einem Raum zu sitzen, aber langsam ging mir dieses Gerede echt auf den Geist.  
„Elena, ich bin selbst ein Dhampir. Ich merke, wenn mir ein anderer gegenüber steht, das liegt sozusagen in unserer Natur. Wir ziehen uns gegenseitig an.", erklärte sie. „Außerdem brauchst du mich nicht anzulügen, es ist eh scheiß egal warum du hier bist. Für mich spielt es keine Rolle mehr, ich warte nur auf meine Hinrichtung…", sie brach ab, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein hoch gewachsener Mann in die Zelle trat.  
Er trug einen perfekt geschnittenen Anzug, der alles andere als unauffällig war, und dazu eine purpurfarbene Seidenkrawatte mit einem dazu passenden Tuch.  
Wow, dachte ich. Der Typ macht einem Papagei aus den Tropen Konkurrenz!  
**„Der alte Herr" **, sagte Rose müde.** „Was machst du denn hier?" **  
Der alte Herr musste demnach Abe Mazur sein. Ich konnte mich daran erinnern, dass Rose ihn in „Blutschwur" einmal alter Mann genannt hatte und da er zusätzlich zu seinem schrillen Outfit noch jede Menge Goldschmuck trug, musste es definitiv Abe sein.  
**„Ich bin dein Anwalt", sagte er gutgelaunt. „Ich bin natürlich hergekommen, um dir juristischen Rat zu erteilen."**  
**„Du bist kein Anwalt"**, rief sie ihm ins Gedächtnis zurück.** „Und dein letzter Rat hat auch schon nicht besonders viel genutzt." **  
Abe schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch sein Blick fiel – zu meinem Unbehagen – auf die Pritsche, auf der ich noch immer lag und er sah Rose mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.  
„Nun, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Zellengenossin bekommen hast", meinte er und musterte mich neugierig.  
„Äh, ja…", begann Rose. „Ich auch nicht… das heißt, wir wissen beide nicht so ganz recht wie genau sie hier her gelangt ist…. abgesehen davon, dass sie eindeutig ein Dhampir ist und sich für einen Menschen hält, hab ich noch nichts genaues über sie herausgefunden…"  
Abes Interesse für mich schien größer zu werden, während ich seinem forschenden Blick standhalten musste.  
„Ah, wirklich?", sagte er jetzt wieder gutgelaunt. „Das ist interessant… sehr interessant. Woher kommen Sie, …."  
„Elena", ergänzte Rose.  
„…Elena?" Ein neugieriges Funkeln trat in Abes dunkle Augen und ich schluckte.  
„D-Deutschland", antwortete ich leise. Mann, er war echt einschüchternd.  
„Ah, und darf ich fragen wie alt Sie sind?" Okay, das wurde langsam echt unheimlich. Er kannte mich doch gar nicht! Aber irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich ihm wohl besser antworten sollte.  
„Sechzehn… Ich werde im Juni siebzehn"  
„Sechzehn…", murmelte er. „Ja, das könnte stimmen…"  
„Natürlich stimmt es!", erwiderte ich genervt. „Warum stellen Sie mir überhaupt solche Fragen?"  
„Reine Neugier", sagte Abe. „Sie sind in Deutschland aufgewachsen, sagen Sie? Wer-"  
„Oh, bitte!", fuhr Rose dazwischen. „Was soll das werden? Eine Fragestunde? Ich dachte, du bist hier, um mir einen juristischen Rat zu erteilen! Oder was tust du sonst hier? Ich weiß, es ist nicht nur ein väterlicher Besuch. Du tust niemals etwas ohne Grund."  
Abe schenkte mir noch einmal einen neugierigen Blick bevor er sich wieder an Rose wandte.  
**„Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte man etwas ohne Grund tun?"**  
Rose wirkte nun tatsächlich verärgert. „Verschone mich jetzt bloß mit deinen Zirkelschlüssen!", warnte sie ihn.  
**Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Musst nicht gleich eifersüchtig sein. Wenn du hart arbeitest und es dir fest vornimmst, dann könntest du meine brillanten logischen Fähigkeiten vielleicht eines Tages erben."  
„Abe", warnte sie ihn. „Komm zur Sache!"  
„Schön, schön", sagte er. „Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass deine Verhandlung vielleicht vorverlegt wird." **  
Roses' Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich auf.  
**„W-was? Das sind ja großartige Neuigkeiten!" **, rief sie. Sie schien offenbar nicht zu merken, dass Abes Gesichtsausdruck etwas ganz anderes sagte.  
Ich hatte noch nicht mit dem angefangen und wusste daher auch nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch es war offensichtlich nichts Gutes. Rose schien das nun ebenfalls zu begreifen, denn das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht.  
**„Wenn du vorverlegt sagst, was genau bedeutet das?"**, fragte sie vorsichtig.  
**Im Idealfall würden sie die Verhandlung ansetzen nachdem ein neuer König gekrönt wurde. Du weißt schon, als Teil der Feierlichkeiten nach der Krönung." **  
Offenbar waren Abes Neuigkeiten mehr als nur schlecht, denn jetzt breitete sich Entsetzen in Roses' Zügen aus.  
**„Die Beerdigung ist diese Woche, und die Wahlen finden gleich danach statt… also willst du damit sagen, dass ich in, naja, sozusagen zwei Wochen vor Gericht gestellt und verurteilt werden könnte?"**  
**Abe nickte.**  
**„Zwei Wochen? Ist das dein Ernst?" **  
Wow, Rose klang echt verzweifelt, als sie rastlos in der Zelle auf und ab ging. Ich wusste weswegen man sie vor Gericht stellen wollte und auch, dass Ambrose ihr einen Zettel gegeben hatte (Für mich war es immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass ich wirklich an diesem Ort war! V.a. mit diesen Personen!), allerdings hatte ich keine Ahnung wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden und noch weniger was mit mir passieren würde, wenn jemand herausfinden sollte, dass ich hier war.  
**„Wie lange?"** , fragte Rose mit zittriger Stimme. **„Wie lange vergeht dann nach der Verkündung des Urteils bis zur…. Vollstreckung?"**  
Abe sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen und antwortete ihr ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
**„Wahrscheinlich sofort."**  
**„Sofort."** Sie ging rückwärts, bis sie gegen die Wand stieß. Blanke Panik stand in ihren Augen und sie hatte offensichtlich Mühe sich zu beherrschen. **„Sofort? Also, zwei Wochen. In zwei Wochen könnte ich… tot sein. Das ist nicht richtig! Das ist einfach nicht richtig, und du weißt es!"**  
**„Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich denke", erwiderte Abe gelassen. „Ich überbringe lediglich die Tatsachen. Ich werde allerdings schwerlich viel erreichen können.", fuhr er fort. „Der Hof ist mit dem Begräbnis und den Wahlen beschäftigt. Es herrscht völliges Durcheinander – was gleichzeitig gut und schlecht ist." **  
Rose kam zu mir herüber und sank langsam auf die Pritsche.  
„Zwei Wochen…", murmelte sie. „Es wird unmöglich sein, in diesem Chaos auch nur einen Beweis für meine Unschuld zu finden.  
Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee.  
„Und wenn…. wenn ich einfach für dich aussage?", fragte ich vorsichtig. „Schließlich weiß ich ja, dass du unschuldig bist…."  
Abes Blick schoss zu mir herüber und ich konnte erkennen, dass ihm meine Idee nicht wirklich gefiel.  
„Woher wissen Sie, dass Rose unschuldig ist? Sie kennen sie doch kaum", sagte er argwöhnisch.  
„Nun", begann ich, darauf bedacht, die richtigen Worte zu verwenden. „Als ich noch in Deutschland war, gab es eine Reihe von Büchern. Bücher, die aus Roses' Sicht geschrieben waren und die ab dem Zeitpunkt ihrer und Vasilisas Rückkehr an die Akademie beginnt. Es gibt insgesamt 6 Bände, aber ich bin leider nur bis Teil 5 gekommen, weil mein verrückter Vater mich umbringen wollte, nachdem ich ein sehr interessantes Gespräch meiner Eltern… äh…. mitgehört hatte."  
Abes Misstrauen wuchs.  
„Selbst wenn es stimmen sollte, was Sie da sagen, so wird man Ihnen kaum glauben. Keiner kennt Sie, keiner weiß, dass Sie hier sind. Man wird sie im schlimmsten Fall als ihre Komplizin sehen und Sie ebenfalls anklagen. Sie sollten also vorsichtig sein, was Sie tun oder sagen.", erklärte er kalt. „Allerdings werde ich bald herausfinden wer Sie wirklich sind und was Sie hier zu suchen haben."  
Mein Herz rutschte in die Hose. Toll! In Russland nannten sie ihn schon Zmey, die Schlange. Und Abe machte wirklich den Eindruck, dass er alles daran setzen würde, um das herauszufinden. Gott steh mir bei! Betete ich im Stillen.  
„Lass es sie doch versuchen!", flehte Rose. „Wenn sie weiß, was ich in der Nacht getan habe, dann…"  
Doch Abe schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.  
„Nein", sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Das können wir nicht riskieren. Ihr wird ohnehin niemand glauben, da sie keinerlei Beweise dafür hat, dass diese Bücher überhaupt existieren."  
„Ich kann das nicht", sagte sie mit brechender Stimme zu Abe. „Ich bin nicht… dazu bestimmt, so zu sterben."  
„Oh?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du weißt, wie du sterben solltest?"  
**„Im Kampf."** Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange, doch Rose wischte sie hastig weg.** „Im Kampf. Bei der Verteidigung jener, die ich liebe. Nicht… nicht durch irgendeine geplante Hinrichtung."**  
**„Das ist eine Art Kampf", überlegte Abe laut. „Nicht nur ein körperlicher. Zwei Wochen sind aber immer noch zwei Wochen. Ist es schlimm? Ja. Aber es ist besser als eine Woche. Und nichts ist unmöglich. Vielleicht tauchen neue Beweise auf. Du musst einfach abwarten." **  
Rose sah jedoch nicht so aus, als wollte warten. Sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und holte tief Luft.  
**„Ich hasse es zu warten. Dieser Raum… er ist so klein. Ich kriege keine Luft. Er wird mich umbringen, bevor irgendein Henker es tut."  
„Das möchte ich stark bezweifeln-„ Abes Ausdruck war immer noch kühl und ohne Mitgefühl. „Du hast furchtlos gegen ganze Banden von Strigoi gekämpft und wirst mit einem kleinen Raum nicht fertig?" **

**„Es ist noch mehr als das! Jetzt muss ich hier in diesem Loch Tag um Tag warten, immer mit dem Wissen, dass die Uhr tickt und mein Tod näher rückt und dass es sich fast unmöglich verhindern lässt!"**  
**„Manchmal sind die größten Prüfungen unserer Stärke diejenigen Situationen, die gar nicht so augenfällig gefährlich erscheinen. Manchmal ist das Überleben das Schwerste von allem"** , meinte Abe.  
Wieder stolzierte sie davon und drehte kleine Kreise in der Zelle.  
**„Oh. Nein. Nein! Fang bloß nicht mit diesem ganzen erhabenen Quatsch an. Du hörst dich ja wie Dimitri an, wenn er mir früher seine tiefschürfenden Lektionen des Lebens erteilte."  
„Er hat genau diese Situation überlebt. Er überlebt auch andere Dinge." **  
Man konnte Rose ansehen, dass es sie immer noch quälte, dass Dimitri sie abgewiesen hatte. Sie hatte ihn zurückgeholt, hatte gehofft, dass sich danach alles zum Besseren wenden würde, doch wie sehr hatte sich Rose getäuscht. Statt sie wieder in die Arme zu nehmen und ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte, kehrte er ihr nun den Rücken zu und verletzte sie, indem er ihr sagte, dass er nichts mehr für sie empfand.  
Wütend funkelte sie ihren Vater an.  
**„Dimitri hat es überlebt, hat deswegen jedoch schreckliche Depressionen bekommen! Bekommt sie immer noch. Wegen alldem."  
„Stimmt", sagte Abe trocken. „Er ist deprimiert, aber du bist der Inbegriff von Glück und Freude." **  
Sie seufzte. **„Manchmal ist ein Gespräch mit dir wie ein Selbstgespräch: verdammt ärgerlich. Bist du vielleicht auch noch aus einem anderen Grund hier? Abgesehen davon, dass du mir diese schrecklichen Neuigkeiten überbringen wolltest? Ich wäre glücklicher gewesen, hätte ich in Unwissen leben können."  
Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich wollte dich einfach sehen. Und feststellen, was du vorhast." **  
Meine Augenbraue schoss nach oben. Abe – hier, nur um Rose zu sehen? Nie und nimmer. Ich kannte ihn nur aus den letzten beiden Büchern, und ehrlich, man erfuhr wirklich nicht die Welt über ihn, aber ich konnte mit großer Sicherheit sagen, dass Zmey definitiv mit einem Hintergedanken hier war.  
Mir war nicht entgangen, dass sein Blick immer wieder umher flackerte und er sich die Umgebung genau ansah.  
Obwohl, dachte ich. Vielleicht war ja doch etwas Wahres daran, dass er Rose sehen wollte. Seine Augen blieben immer wieder an ihr hängen und er musterte sie aufmerksam. Dann wandte er sich wieder mir zu.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass man Sie bald entdecken wird. Sie sollten sich also auf ein paar Fragen gefasst machen.", er wandte sich zum gehen. „Ich werde mittlerweile sehen, was ich über Sie herausfinden kann, Elena."  
Er ging Richtung Tür.  
**„Warte!"** , rief Rose und sprang von der Pritsche auf.** „Bevor du gehst… in diesem ganzen Schlamassel hat doch noch nie jemand die Frage aufgeworfen, wer sie tatsächlich getötet haben könnte."**  
Als Abe nicht sofort antwortete, warf sie ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. **„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa dass ich es war, oder?" **  
**„Ich glaube schon, dass meine süße Tochter eines Mordes fähig ist", erwiderte er schließlich. „Aber nicht dieses Mordes."  
„Wer hat es dann getan?"  
„Das herauszubekommen", antwortete er, bevor er ging, „daran arbeite ich."  
„Aber du hast gesagt, dass die Zeit davonläuft! Abe!"  
„Denk einfach an das, was ich im Gerichtssaal gesagt habe!", rief er über die Schulter. **  
Als Abe verschwunden war, ließ sich Rose wieder zu mir auf das Bett sinken und dachte offensichtlich nach.  
Dann holte sie einen kleinen, zerknüllten Zettel aus ihrer Hosentasche hervor und las ihn sorgfältig, wobei ich einen Blick auf den Inhalt des Textes erhaschen konnte.

**_Rose,_**

wenn Sie dies lesen, dann ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen. Sie hassen mich wahrscheinlich, und ich mach Ihnen keinen Vorwurf daraus. Ich kann Sie nur bitten, darauf zu vertrauen, dass das, was ich mit dem Alterserlass getan habe, für Ihre Leute weitaus besser war als das, was andere geplant hatten. Es gibt einige Moroi, die alle Dhampire zum Dienst zwingen wollen, ob sie dazu bereit sind oder nicht, und zwar indem sie Zwang einsetzen. Der alterserlass hat diese Gruppe vorläufig gebremst.  
Ich schreibe Ihnen jedoch, um Ihnen ein Geheimnis mitzuteilen, dass Sie in Ordnung bringen müssen, und zwar ist es ein Geheimnis, das Sie mit so wenigen Personen wie möglich teilen dürfen. Vasilisa braucht ihren Platz im Rat, und es lässt sich auch machen. Sie ist nicht die letzte Dragomir. Es gibt noch ein weiteres Familienmitglied der Dragomirs, das außereheliche Kind von Eric Dragomir. Ich weiß sonst nichts, aber wenn Sie diesen Sohn oder diese Tochter finden können, dann werden Sie Vasilisa die Macht verschaffen, die sie verdient. Ungeachtet Ihrer Fehler und Ihres gefährlichen Temperaments sind Sie die Einzige, von der ich das Gefühl habe, dass sie dieser Aufgabe gewachsen wäre. Verschwenden Sie bei der Erfüllung dieser Aufgabe keine Zeit.  
Tatiana Ivashkov

Ich überlegte kurz, was das für Lissa hieß. Ein weiterer Dragomir. Sie würde in der Lage sein, im Rat zu sitzen und abzustimmen.  
Aber zunächst wollte ich herausfinden, was mit mir passieren würde. Ich hatte mindestens hundert Fragen, die ich gerne stellen würde, doch Rose würde sie mir wahrscheinlich nicht beantworten können oder wollen. Schließlich war sie ja immer noch der Meinung, dass ich ein Dhampir war. Und das war einfach vollkommen unmöglich.  
Als ich wieder aufsah, hatte Rose einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Blick war irgendwie leer, nach innen gerichtet und dann wurde es um mich herum seltsam kalt und ich fühlte mich auf einmal unwohl, doch ich konnte nichts erkennen.  
Dann begann Rose plötzlich zu sprechen, doch wieder konnte ich keine weitere Person im Raum erkennen.  
**„Haben Sie das geschrieben?"**, hauchte sie.** „Ist es wahr?" **  
Stille.  
**„Ich muss es wissen. Wenn es noch einen weiteren Dragomir gibt, werde ich ihn finden. Aber Sie müssen es mir sagen. Haben Sie diesen Brief geschrieben? Ist es wahr?" **  
Wieder bekam sie keine Antwort, oder so dachte ich zumindest, da ich nichts hören konnte. Doch nach einer Weile entspannten sich ihre Züge wieder und sie atmete tief durch.  
Sie legte sich zu mir auf die Pritsche und schloss die Augen. Da sich ihr Atem allmählich beruhigte, nahm ich an, dass sie eingeschlafen war und somit drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite und schloss nun ebenfalls meine Augen. Ich hatte total vergessen, wie müde und erschöpft ich eigentlich war. Und vielleicht war das Ganze ja auch nur ein schlechter Traum und morgen würde ich wieder in meinem Zimmer aufwachen und feststellen, dass sich all das niemals zugetragen hatte.  
Ja, dachte ich. So musste es sein. Und mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief ich ein.  
Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, in was ich da hineingerutscht war.


End file.
